Cabello
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic para la Korrasami Week 2015 Día 2:Cabello Korra y Asami recuerdan un incidente ocurrido hace 3 años que implicaba el cabello de la joven Avatar.


**Cabello.**

Asami se había enamorado del cabello de Korra desde el primer momento en que vio el nuevo corte de la sureña. Siempre que ambas se besaban, la CEO sentía esa desesperada necesidad de acariciarlo, de sentirlo entre sus dedos, pero a la vez algo la molestaba ¿A dónde iba a cortarse el cabello? Korra no tenía mucho dinero para ir a cortarlo con un profesional, pero tampoco parecía algún corte hecho en el templo aire, era bastante extraño.

"Korra ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Acabas de hacerlo" Reía Korra con su respuesta.

"No te hagas la graciosa conmigo" Asami le arrojaba una almohada a su novia en la cara tras escuchar este comentario.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Ahora estaba dudosa Korra.

"¿Dónde cortas tu cabello?"

"En tu cocina"

"Te dije que dejaras de hacerte la chistosa" Lanzaba una mirada de muerte Asami, pero al ver que el semblante de Korra no cambiaba entendía que su novia le hablaba con la verdad "¿Es en serio?"

"Sí, yo no te mentiría nunca"

"¿Llamas a alguien para que venga a cortártelo?" Cada segundo se sentía más curiosa la CEO ¿Será que Korra juntaba dinero para llamar a alguien en secreto?

"No, yo misma me corto mi cabello"

"¿Qué? ¿Tú lo cortas?" Se sorprendía Asami, no parecía un corte hecho por alguien que en su vida había hecho un corte de cabello como Korra "¿Me mostrarías como lo haces?" Pero si había algo que Asami hacía era tratar de entender todo.

"Claro. Sígueme" Korra guiaba a su novia hacia la cocina, Asami estaba emocionada por fin sabría el secreto de Korra.

Al llegar a la habitación mencionada, Korra tomaba el cuchillo que guardaba en su bolsillo y tomaba el sobrante de su cabello y comenzaba a cortarlo con el instrumento, situación que sorprendía y a la vez asustaba a Asami "¿Lo cortas así? ¿No te asusta herirte?"

"¿Debería?" Preguntaba confundida Korra.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez hace 3 años cuando Bolin y tú trataron de hacerla de peluqueros?" Asami y Korra comenzaban a recordar ese momento en sus vidas

-Hace 3 años-

Dos días después del rompimiento de Korra y Mako, la joven Avatar se sentía bastante incomoda por lo ocurrido, hasta que encontró a Bolin, quién jugaba con Pabu en el jardín del templo aire.

"Hola, Korra ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Preguntaba el joven muy feliz de ver a su mejor amiga.

"Un poco mal aún, pero gracias por preguntar" Una decaída Avatar Korra le contestaba a un alegre, pero ahora preocupado, Bolin.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" El muchacho abrazaba a su amiga para calmarla, gesto que Korra adoraba, Bolin era definitivamente el chico más tierno que había en el mundo.

"Solo si puedes regresar en el tiempo y evitar que salga con Mako"

"No puedo hacer eso, pero puedo hacer algo parecido" El chico sonreía y comenzaba a estirar sus dedos.

"¿Qué cosa?" No entendía nada Korra mientras observaba lo que hacía su amigo.

"Hace un tiempo leí de un antiguo ritual de la Nación del fuego donde decía que para olvidar tu pasado y dar un nuevo comienzo necesitabas cortarte el cabello. Era una señal de nueva vida o algo así"

"Espera ¿Yo tengo que cortarme mi cabello? Nunca he hecho algo así ¿Qué tal si lo corto mal?"

"Tranquila, Korra. Yo te ayudare con eso, no creo que afecte mucho si cambiamos esa parte, para que diga que alguien más te puede ayudar" Bolin guiñaba un ojo para darle seguridad a Korra, pero por la cara de la sureña parecía haber causado el efecto contrario.

"Está bien…"

"Perfecto. Vamos allá" Bolin tomaba al Avatar del brazo y la llevaba hacía otro de los jardines del templo aire, en este había una banca donde sentaba a la muchacha de ojos azules "Empecemos esto"

Bolin dejaba a Pabu en el piso para que fuera a jugar y no lo molestara, luego tomaba un par de tijeras, lo que Bolin no había notado era a la joven Asami Sato que se acercaba a donde se llevaba a cabo el extraño ritual.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Preguntaba confundida la CEO, sobre todo al ver el par de tijeras que Bolin tenía en las manos.

"Un ritual, así Korra podrá seguir adelante con su vida"

"¿Ritual? ¿De dónde sacaron esa tontería?"

"Es un ritual de la nación del fuego, o algo así me dijo Bolin" Le comentaba Korra a Asami, tal vez ella sabría algo, su madre era de este lugar.

"No la recuerdo, pero si es real, te diré que es una tontería" Este ritual atentaba contra la ideología de Asami de la lógica.

"No lo es. Quédate Asami, tal vez seas la primera en ver a la nueva Korra"

La joven Sato muy escéptica tomaba asiento frente a Korra y comenzaba a ver como Bolin tomaba pose para cortar la colita de lobo que Korra usaba "Así iniciamos este ritual, donde Korra iniciara su nueva vida, olvidando todo su pasado, desde como perdió su conexión con sus vidas pasadas, hasta su fallida relación con mi hermano mayor"

Cuando el joven de ojos verdes estaba a punto de cortar el cabello del Avatar algo extraño ocurrió: Unos minutos antes Pabu se encontraba trepando en un árbol cuando el lémur, Poki, el amigo y mascota de Meelo comenzó a perseguirlo en un juego que ellos 2 tenían últimamente. Corrían a tal velocidad que llegaron a donde el ritual se estaba llevando a cabo, en el preciso momento que Bolin acercaba las tijeras al cabello de Korra, Pabu y Poki le daban un pequeño empujón que provocaba que por accidente le hiciera una cortada a la cara de Korra que hacía que la joven soltara un desgarrador grito de dolor.

-5 minutos más tarde ese día-

El rostro de Korra estaba cubierto de sangre, y para evitar que la hemorragia continuara Asami le había prestado su pañuelo, Bolin estaba realmente apenado por toda la situación, había sido su idea y ahora Korra estaba herida.

"Perdóname, Korra. No era esto lo que yo quería. Solo quería que dejaras de estar triste por lo ocurrido con Mako" El más joven del grupo agachaba la mirada deprimido por lo ocurrido.

"Bolin, mírame a los ojos. Yo te perdono, esto es solo un accidente, los accidentes pasan. Tus intenciones eran buenas, tranquilo" Sonreía la joven Avatar para calmar a Bolin, y esto funcionaba, el muchacho sonreía de nuevo.

Asami volvía con algunas medicinas, gasas, algodón y lo necesario para curar a Korra con su herida. Ella tenía una mano muy delicada y no lastimaría a su amiga, además ya antes había curado algunas de las heridas de Korra, era una experta en esto.

"Debo ir por unas cosas que le dije a Pema que compraría. Pero dejare a Asami a cargo de ti, Korra. Sé que estas en muy buenas manos" Bolin se alejaba corriendo, pero antes de continuar "Asami, cuídala bien"

"Así será, tranquilo" La mayor le sonreía a Bolin, quien ahora si se alejaba en dirección al muelle. La joven Sato tomaba la medicina y comenzaba a aplicarla sobre el rostro herido de Korra, pero la sureña hacía gestos de dolor ante el contacto de la medicina con su piel "Sé que arde, pero resiste un poco. No entiendo aun porque hicieron una tontería como esa"

"Bolin solo quería ayudarme, y yo creí que sería bueno para seguir adelante" Respondía Korra entre su sufrimiento.

"No necesitaban hacerlo, solo tenías que hablar con Tenzin o conmigo. Te pudimos haber ayudado"

"Lo sé, perdóname" Korra parecía una niña pequeña a la que acababan de regañar por romper un jarrón o por tirar la pintura en algún tapete.

"No debes pedirme que te perdone. Además a mí me gusta tu cabello como está ahora, es muy lindo, aunque te verías igual de linda con el cabello corto" Sonreía Asami mientras aplicaba la medicina en la herida, sin notar el pequeño sonrojó que había provocado en las mejillas de Korra "Déjame ponerte esta gasa y cinta para evitar que se pueda infectar la herida" Mientras Asami ponía esto, su piel tocaba la de Korra, para esta ultima el tacto con Asami era cálido y dulce, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo "Listo, termine. Estarás bien pronto"

"Gracias, eres muy linda" Los ojos de ambas chicas se encontraban, por alguna extraña razón sus miradas no se separaban en ningún momento y ambas comenzaban a sonreír de una manera más cálida a cualquier otra antes de ese día, para el Avatar la sonrisa de Asami siempre había sido muy dulce, pero ahora era más que eso, no lo entendía bien aún, pero esperaba que pronto pudiera hacerlo.

-El presente-

"Asami, aprendí de error de Bolin. Nunca volverá a pasar algo así" Korra tranquilizaba a su novia.

"Lo sé, pero esa vez me asustaste en serio. Aunque te veías muy guapa con esa herida" Reía inocentemente la CEO "Aunque te sigues viendo guapa aun sin la herida" Asami besaba la mejilla de Korra, haciendo sonrojar a la joven Avatar "Pero la próxima vez te llevare con un profesional"

"Acepto su oferta para cortar mi cabello la próxima vez"

 **Notas del autor:**

-El fic del día, este si me tomó mucho, nunca había escrito acerca de cabello, pero ojala les guste aun así.

-Esta vez no puse notas, no había nada que poner.

-Gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer mis delirios, dejen reviews si les parece bien, pero si planean hacer críticas destructivas por favor ahórrense su energía.


End file.
